


Converge

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, Dancing, Druids, Festivals, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healing, Human Trafficking, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Lancelot is miraculously still alive, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Musical Instruments, Musician Merlin (Merlin), Nature Magic, Nudity, Princes & Princesses, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Threats of Violence, Vigilante, Vigilante Merlin, at least I hope it's humorous, there is some blood, why does he get naked so many times I didn't plan that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Merlin works as Arthur's servant, serves his destiny as Arthur's magical protector, and takes to the skies to save people in crisis. Can he also keep all of his secrets? In the end, it may not be up to him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 88
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/gifts).



> To my recipient:  
> I couldn't use just one of your prompts,  
> I couldn't use just two;  
> I may have tossed moderation out,  
> But this benefits you!
> 
> Your prompts fit together so nicely that I couldn't resist using them all! So, you'll find absolutely everything in here. :D
> 
> Thanks always to the mods for all you do! You deserve all your favorite things.
> 
> Thanks to my beta!

It is the end of another of the long days that make up Merlin's life in Camelot.

He started the day by picking up after Arthur and scrubbing Arthur's chambers clean. There was a council meeting that coincided with lunch, and Merlin served Arthur at what was almost a banquet while wishing he had eaten in advance. He got his meal after the meeting, and then he spent hours being pummeled by Arthur and some of the knights on Arthur's training field. After seeing to Arthur's dinner, Merlin was dismissed for the night, at which point he was free to do the special load of laundry that _must_ be complete for _tomorrow_ that Arthur hadn't told him about until after the training session. When the clothes were hanging up to dry, he joined Gaius for dinner. He spent a few more hours helping Gaius with his medicines after dinner until Gaius remembered Merlin's many responsibilities and shooed him off to bed.

It is the end of the day, and Merlin is exhausted. He closes his bedroom door. He rests his shoulder and head against the door and sighs.

He wants to fall asleep on the bed without even changing out of his clothes, but instead he looks to the corner of the room where one more activity to finish off the day waits for him.

With renewed energy from excitement, Merlin quickly changes out of his clothes and into a long night shirt.

He sits on the stool in the corner, lifts the lute off its stand on the floor, and positions himself to play. His fingers wrap around the neck to find the strings. One leg stretches out in front of him slightly while the other foot leans against the stool leg for height. He wraps his right arm over the instrument.

He picks at the strings to check the tuning. His fingers crawl along the pairs of strings against the ornate sound hole inlay while he turns a peg here and there to loosen and tighten strings.

Once the tuning is satisfactory, he plays several long, slow notes and hums a line of a melody.

His fingers pick up speed, and he plays a cheerful piece for several minutes.

He starts to hum again in harmonic snatches as he plays a sadder tune. Some sounds that aren't quite words come out now and then.

When the second song is done, Merlin looks up at his window to stare out at the stars as he plucks the strings aimlessly.

His hands stop moving on the lute, but he is still staring out the window. 

He sighs a tired but contented sigh.

He puts the lute back on its stand and gets into bed.

_/\/\\_

Outside Merlin's room in front of boiling tinctures, Gaius sighs happily. Being Merlin's guardian and guide is a gift to him so late in life, and he is glad there is the magic of music to help Merlin express himself in ways he otherwise might not get to do day to day.

Plus, the kid's not half bad. Having a private concert every night is absolutely a perk.

_/\/\\_

Halfway across the castle in a dream, Arthur wonders where that beautiful music could be coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

The night is only half over when Merlin wakes suddenly with his heart pounding.

The screaming in his head rings out again.

Before he thinks it through, he jumps out of bed and dons his darkest pair of brown pants, a deep forest green jacket that he never wears, one of his darker hue neckerchiefs, and his only pair of boots.

Someone is in trouble nearby, and Merlin is going to help them.

Merlin crosses his room to get to the window.

When he is standing on the small desk beneath the window and holding the window ledge, he comes to his senses.

This is Camelot, not a small, sleepy town like Ealdor: people are awake and busy here at night, even after the street curfew starts.

On the face of a heavily guarded castle, his window is easily recognizable.

He is a secret sorcerer, and exiting his room through his visible window will make his magic much less secret. The use of any kind of magic will get him killed.

If he can find a more private starting point, he will be able to make his way to wherever the trouble is without drawing too much attention to his being out after curfew.

He should use the door.

He jumps off the table and leaves his room through the door instead.

The physician's surgery is dark, and Gaius is asleep on his cot. Merlin eases the outer door open and closed again with care so he doesn't make any extra noise on his way out.

In the cold castle hallway lit dimly by far-apart torches, he shuts his eyes, tilts his head, and listens to the echoes of the screaming that woke him. When the sound becomes clear, he knows which direction to turn.

He runs down two hallways, one flight of stairs, and a third hallway before he skids to a stop in front of a tall, shuttered window. He knows this window is on a blind corner between two guard posts.

He looks left, right, and behind himself to make sure he wasn't followed, then puts his right hand out in front of him.

 _"Aliese!"_ he whispers to the locked shutters.

His eyes glow gold.

The locks open.

Merlin opens the shutters and window panes on hinges that are as quiet as though they were oiled just yesterday. The cold air outside hits his run-warmed face. He pulls his neckerchief up over his nose.

Merlin looks around himself again for good measure.

He places his hands on the window ledge, takes half a step back, whispers, " _Ic oþflíehe,_ " - another phrase that makes his eyes glow gold, - and launches himself out the window.

The spell takes hold, and Merlin flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oþflíehe (indicative of oþfléogan) = to fly away


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin flies like any bird: stomach down, legs back, and arms out to each side.

From his forward leap out of the window, he leans to his left to fly toward the forest. The screaming came from in there, and he is sure the screamer needs help. Whoever they are, they haven't made a sound in several minutes. Merlin is worried.

Merlin's flight takes him over a group of tree stumps.

The trees were recently cleared to rebuild several roofs that burnt away in a fire in town that Merlin secretly and discretely helped put out. Merlin used to complain that Arthur got all the glory. However, ever since his secret double life became his secret triple life, Merlin is glad that he can help people regardless of where the credit goes later. He knows his own worth and knows his public persona doesn't have to match.

The tree stumps change the shape of the edge of the forest. Merlin says a growing prayer in the language of the Old Religion as he flies over. The tree stumps should have lush, visible growth within a week.

Merlin flies on.

After angling slightly to his right at the lone oak with wide-spread branches, Merlin knows he needs to touch down in a clearing ahead. The location of the trouble is a short run into the tree line from there. Even if he can physically, magically fly directly into the thick of whatever is happening, he attracts less suspicion and far less attention by arriving on foot.

He slowly reorients his body back to an upright position.

His toes brush the small, high branches of a pine on his way down.

He lands smoothly on his feet and runs on without pause.

In the trees, there are bushes to dodge and roots to leap over, but, even in the leaf-filtered light of the waning moon, Merlin manages the short run. He approaches the spot of trouble.

Under arched tree branches, there is the mouth of a cave flickering with firelight. Merlin will have to descend an exposed slope to get to it. There is nobody outside the cave.

He takes the chance....

...and slips on the way down, sending both himself and a thick layer of dead leaves cascading down the slope toward the cave.

He rolls to a stop at the bottom of the slope. Leaves continue to rain down and cover him.

He hears a man inside the cave shout, "Go check!"

Then, from closer, another man shouts into the cave, "Nothing's moving out here!"

"'Nothing' doesn't set the ground moving! Look around!" shouts the man in the cave.

A third voice from the mouth of the cave says, "Come on, Stan. I'll look with you."

Merlin hopes he's fully covered. He doesn't move as he listens to the men crunch their way through the stirred-up leaves.

They walk around the clearing, but they don't climb the slope.

"I don't see anything moving out here. Maybe it was an animal that already ran off because of the noise."

"I want some of that stew before it's gone. Let's go back," the one called Stan says.

Merlin hears them walk back toward the cave and decides to make his move.

He whispers, _"Wæw,"_ and a strong wind blows all the leaves that crashed down the slope with him into the air.

He stands up in the middle of the billowing leaves.

The men turn back around to look at what's happening.

Merlin reaches a hand out in front of him, makes a fist, and jerks it in toward himself.

The men fly forward out of the cave. They land hard and don't get up. They'll stay knocked out for long enough for Merlin to do what he came to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wæw (imperative of wáwan) = to blow (of wind)


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin walks determinedly toward the cave through the falling leaves. When he slipped, he lost whatever element of surprise he might have had from stealth, so there's no point waiting any longer. Whatever is inside, he'll face it.

In the mouth of the cave, he can see that there is a curved tunnel blocking the inhabitants' view of the exit. He hugs the wall as he rounds the curve so he can get a good view of whatever is happening inside without anyone inside seeing him.

When he gets close enough, he peeks around the corner.

It's a tall room. The roof of the cave has some holes open to the forest above. Vines dangle down into the cave through the holes.

One of these holes is near the tunnel, and underneath it there are three men dressed as bandits sitting on rocks and stumps around a pot on a campfire.

Beyond them, there are people lying on the ground in groups. Men, women, and children are mixed together, and Merlin thinks they must be families. All of the people have the look of peasant farm laborers. All of them are bound at the wrist to a single long rope.

Merlin doesn't see anyone else. He doesn't want to frighten any of the children who might be awake, but he has to get these people out of here.

He backtracks against the wall in the tunnel, then walks forward again as if he belongs there.

When the bandit facing the tunnel sees shadowy movement on the tunnel wall, he calls out, "Find anything out there?"

Merlin steps fully into the light.

"They did," he says, then flings the pot hard at the largest man's head without saying a word.

The man falls to the ground unconscious and covered in what would have been his dinner.

The other two men are up on their feet, one drawing his sword and the other pulling a knife out of his boot.

Merlin slows time.

He looks at where the men would land if he blasted them off their feet, and he decides that there is not enough space to keep the families completely safe.

He'll have to throw them at each other instead.

He releases his hold on time, throws the men together, and hears their heads knock. They fall flat on the rocks and stumps around the fire and do not get up.

In the light of their fire, none of them ever even saw Merlin's eyes glow gold.

_/\/\\_

King Arthur swiftly enters the council chamber dressed in only a shift, his brown sleep trousers, his long brown hunting coat that he hasn't worn since before his father died, and what he now sees is a mismatched pair of boots.

Merlin did not come running fast enough to help him dress, and the guard who acted as messenger was completely useless in filling in as the royal dresser. Arthur will be making inspections to all the guards during the next week just to be sure they know what he looks like.

It's a good thing his authority as king is based on more than his appearance.

"Report," he commands.

"Sire, there's been another sighting," Sir Leon says. "Gregory and Eric at the western gate spotted an impossibly large bird. They knew it at once to be that which we seek."

"Which way?" Arthur asks.

"Into the forest, Sire. To the northwest."

"Send Gwaine in a team of ten. If it's anything like that time with the smugglers, he's going to need the extra hands. Wait for their report at the gate, then send for me."

"Yes, Sire," Leon replies. He can be heard rapidly dishing out orders as he hurries away along the hall.

Arthur takes three deep breaths to calm his excitement. By sunrise, the masked vigilante they have been chasing for months could be in custody down in the cells.

First, Arthur needs to return to his chambers to get properly dressed for a lawful hunt through the woods.

Merlin had better be there even this minute laying out Arthur's chainmail and sword.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin quickly scans the cave again to see how many of the people were woken by the commotion. Most of the women are sitting up and holding their children. Some of the men are doing the same, and some are staring at Merlin. Only one man is still lying on the ground.

Merlin crosses to the unconscious bandits around the fire. He checks them for injuries. The one with the sword nicked the arm of the one with the knife, but it doesn't look deep. The one who was hit with the pot is bleeding from a cut on his head. He'll have a nasty headache when he wakes up.

Merlin picks up the knife that was so recently held as a weapon against him. He turns back to one of the men looking at him.

"Here," he says, and steps forward with the hilt held out, "start cutting yourselves free."

The man narrows his eyes in suspicion. "And what are you going to do?"

Merlin says, "I have training as a physician's apprentice. I'll see to the injuries while you see to the liberation."

The man takes the knife, nods, and starts cutting the bindings off of the woman next to him.

Merlin turns to the room at large and thinks, _Where are you?_

The man lying still on the ground twitches hard. Nobody else makes any sign of having heard Merlin's question.

Merlin addresses the room at large: "If you're injured, please tell me. I can help."

Then, he heads straight for the man lying on the ground. Next to the man, there is a woman holding a girl tightly in one arm while gripping the man's shirt with her other hand. To the woman he says, "Your husband?"

"Yes," she says. "Caleb."

Merlin sees that her eyes are red from crying. "Can you tell me what happened to Caleb?" he asks gently.

"They tried to take our Edda. Caleb refused. They said we could all get to eat a full meal if we just handed her over." She pauses. Her jaw is clenched, and she is breathing harshly through her nose. "They must think we're so stupid. Caleb, well, he said some nasty things. Over his dead body, he said. So one of 'em said, 'That's good sport,' and they took Caleb off the rope and out through the tunnel. He fought 'em, but we heard him screaming soon enough. He wasn't conscious when they brought him back in. I think they must have beat him bad. They threatened to cut my ear off if I even looked at the bruises."

Merlin feels himself frowning in indignation at the bandits' actions, and quickly masks his expression. Little Edda doesn't need to see another frightening face, if she ever looks up.

"Thank you. I'm going to check him over now. You're welcome to help, if you wish," Merlin offers. "Or, if you prefer to see to your daughter, I can manage."

"Cal, get over here and cut us loose," she calls to the man Merlin gave the knife to.

While Cal helps them out of their ropes, Merlin feels Caleb's pulse and discreetly tests their mental connection again. There is no response, and the pulse is not as strong as Merlin would expect.

Caleb's wife says, "Edda, sweets, come around here. I want you to look over my shoulder at Brea, and don't look away until I say."

Merlin watches Caleb's wife position her daughter in her lap with Edda's arms around her neck. Then, she helps Merlin get Caleb's shirt off.

"My name is Josie," she says as they work.

"Nice to meet you, Josie," Merlin replies, "though I wish for your sake it were under better circumstances. I'd like to tell you my name, but it's safer if I don't. I'm sorry."

They get Caleb uncovered, and Josie gasps at the many large bruises.

Merlin sees the blood first.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merlin sees the blood first._

"Help me turn him toward you," Merlin says, and Josie pulls at Caleb's shoulder and hip while Merlin pushes.

When Caleb is raised up enough for Merlin to see the source of the bleeding, Merlin finds a series of small knife cuts all over Caleb's back.

"They must have cut him first before bruising him. There's so much ground-in dirt here," Merlin observes. "At least the dirt did a good deal toward helping the cuts clot. I don't have the proper medicines with me to apply to these."

Merlin brushes a hand down his face.

"Here, lay him back down. I'll check for broken bones. If he's sturdy enough to travel, Camelot is not far. The physician there will be able to clean these cuts properly so he heals without infection."

"Will he be alright?" Josie asks.

Merlin feels Caleb's chest for any broken ribs.

"Best case scenario, he'll be stuck in bed for a few weeks. That's if there is no internal damage, and if he can get those cuts cleaned in the surgery soon," Merlin replies.

There are no breaks in either of Caleb's arms. Merlin is feeling the ankles when a prisoner Cal cut free and sent out the tunnel to keep watch runs back in to say, "There are men coming on horseback! Sounds like about ten horses."

Merlin looks at the tunnel entrance. His head tilts forward, and a sped-up vision of the path ahead appears to him. His sight travels along the nearest road, and he sees Gwaine on horseback heading a group of knights.

Merlin pulls his senses back into the cave. "They're Camelot knights," he says loud enough that everyone can hear. "Probably chasing after me. You should go out to meet them at the road. They can help you, and they can throw all of these bandits in the dungeon. If one of the women want to go as well, the lead knight is a sucker for a damsel in distress; a woman will convince him faster. You can always tell them I'm here, as well, if you want—"

"Absolutely not!" Josie says.

Many of the other adults in the cave echo her.

"What good would that do any of us? You've been helping us!" says a man who, Merlin notices, is still tied to the rope.

"It will get them all here sooner, and there are wounded here in need of proper medical attention. And the bandits won't stay unconscious forever," Merlin says. "I'll be sure to leave before the knights arrive," he adds.

None of them says a word, though a few are looking at the unconscious bandits with renewed worry.

"You should go now to wave them over, either way," Merlin urges. "They'll be looking for anything out of place. If you were brought to this place through the trees, you'll find the road north of here."

Merlin turns back to his inspection of Caleb. When the people are focused enough on their tasks that he won't distract them by speaking again, he says to Josie, "I have found no breaks, and his color does not worry me. Pale from blood loss is to be expected. He will be able to travel. Just in case, I'm going to put a stasis spell over him. None of his injuries will get worse or better for the next hour. That should be enough time to get him to the help he needs."

"Thank you," Josie says.

"I only wish I could do more now," Merlin says, "but there's no time for it."

Josie nods at him.

" _Áforfeorse dolgbenn!_ Let's pull his shirt back on so he stays as warm as possible," Merlin says.

They pull Caleb's shirt over him together.

_/\/\\_

Gwaine is driving his team fast along the road toward the part of the forest Leon indicated in his orders when he sees two men and a woman ahead on the left. They're looking at the knights and frantically waving their arms over their heads.

"Halt!" Gwaine shouts to his team. He stops his horse as he reaches the trio, and the knights behind him stop in a formation of pairs.

"Is there a problem here?" Gwaine asks. He looks the three people over. They appear to be half-starved laborers, but there is nothing obviously wrong with them otherwise. Gwaine's gaze lingers on the woman. There is the promise of beauty in her face despite her undernourished condition.

"Please, Sir, we need your help," says one of the men. "Our families were brought here by traffickers. We've only now gained the upper hand over them, but we fear their wrath when they wake. We heard Camelot is near. When we heard the horses, we took a chance."

"We have wounded," adds the woman.

"How many of you are there?" Gwaine asks.

"Around forty, sir," says the second man. "In a cave that way." He points back over his right shoulder.

"There are five traffickers," the woman adds.

Gwaine sees fear in her eyes.

"Show us," Gwaine says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Áforfeorse (imperative of áforfeorsian) = to defer delay prolong  
> Dolgbenn = wound


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin stands up and looks over the people in the cave. Only about half of the ropes have been cut off. Cal is partway through the bindings on one of the children.

"Cal," Merlin says, "please step away for a moment."

Cal stops the knife so he can look Merlin in the eyes. Without protest, he pats the child's hand soothingly and steps back.

" _Tólýsaþ!_ " Merlin's eyes glow gold, then fade back to blue. Some of the ropes fray. " _Ræpan útábric!_ " Merlin says more forcefully, and all of the still-tied ropes break open.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Cal asks gruffly.

"It is more difficult to break apart a solid whole than it is to break apart something already broken," Merlin explains. "You displayed great power through the non-magical method of cutting one rope at a time to reclaim your freedom." He looks around. "All of you did."

They look back at him with a mixture of fortitude, nerve, and determination in their expressions, and Merlin senses the magical power of a group formed by ordinary people.

The noise of men and horses trampling the forest undergrowth echoes through the tunnel into the cave.

Everyone turns to listen.

While they're distracted by the noise, Merlin whispers a blessing for them in the language of the Old Religion.

"It's beyond time for you to leave," Josie points out.

Merlin looks up. " _Īfiġ þúfian niperlang!_ " A vine hanging overhead grows longer and longer until it reaches the ground. "Good luck, everyone," Merlin says. He grabs the vine. " _Onsceorte ond hebb!_ " The vine lifts him up and away through its hole in the ceiling of the cave.

_/\/\\_

Gwaine, his team, and their three guides start their descent into the clearing outside the cave. "The slope is steep here," Gwaine warns. Neither he nor any of his team need a broken ankle or dislocated shoulder from taking a fall out in the forest during a search-turned-rescue mission.

Gwaine knows from further questioning of their three guides that there are two unconscious traffickers in the clearing below. In fact, by the flickering firelight coming from the mouth of the cave, he can see where their prone forms lay. Everything is shadows, but their two shadowy shapes stand out against the leaf-covered ground.

Something about the trio's story is not adding up, though. The placement of the five unconscious men resembles an assault on the cave from without, but the trio told him that they were all inside when the unconscious men were overpowered.

"Look there!" shouts Sir Ronald from the back of the group.

Gwaine turns to see Ronald pointing across the clearing to the ground above the cave. When Gwaine looks there through high tree branches, he sees a figure standing up from the ground. The figure is lit from below by the same flickering firelight coming from the mouth of the cave. It is clearly a man, rather than a beast.

"You there! Stop!" Gwaine shouts.

Whoever he is, he turns to face them.

Gwaine sees the man wave at them in greeting. Then, the figure vanishes.

"What the…" one of the knights says from behind Gwaine.

"Ronald, circle around. See what you can find," Gwaine orders. "The rest of you, with me."

"We may have found what we were looking for just in time to lose it again," Gwaine hears one of his team comment from behind him.

Gwaine picks up his pace down the slope toward the unconscious men, toward any injured people, and toward what is sure to be the chaos of returning around forty trafficked people to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tólýsaþ (plural imperative of tólýsan) = to dissolve, loosen, relax, unhinge, separate, break open  
> Ræpan = to bind with rope, fetter, capture, enslave, make captive, yoke together  
> Útábric (singular imperative of útábrecan) = to break out  
> Īfiġ = ivy  
> þúfian = to shoot forth, grow luxuriantly, to become leafy or bushy  
> Niperlang = with the length stretching downwards  
> Onsceorte (singular imperative of onsceortian) = to grow short  
> Ond = and  
> Hebb (singular imperative of hebban) = to lift, to raise up


	8. Chapter 8

For the teleport spell to work, Merlin needs to be familiar with the exact location and layout of his destination. It is for this reason – and out of fear of being seen appearing out of thin air by anyone other than Gaius – that he chooses only to teleport into his own bedroom in the castle.

Right now, with his unusually dark clothes covered in dirt and bits of leaves, arriving directly into his own room means that his appearance will go undetected. Anyone walking the empty Camelot streets before dawn, whether they are tasked with looking for the masked vigilante or are simply going about their usual business, would notice a tall, skinny man who had clearly just been rolling around on the forest floor. With the knights and guards looking for anything out of place at this very moment, Merlin is sure that playing the bumbling idiot would not keep him from looking suspicious out there.

Here in his bedroom, he quickly strips off his dirt-covered dark clothes. He gives them each a hard shake to dislodge the noticeable debris, then mixes them with his other dirty clothes in his laundry basket.

This may be an excessively cautious act, and Arthur would certainly know that none of the darkest items had been worn recently, but Merlin can't risk leaving easy evidence where someone meticulous would take notice.

In his bowl of wash water, Merlin cleans dirt and blood from his hands and dirt and sweat from his face.

He brushes through his hair to rid it of any lingering leaves.

He takes a minute to sweep what fell onto the floor into a pile against the wall behind the door.

Then, he dresses in some of his usual, more colorful clothes.

All this he does before Caleb or anyone else is brought to Gaius so he will appear as though he has been here the whole time.

There is a light knock at the door. With it comes Gaius' voice from the other side.

"Merlin?"

Merlin opens the door.

Gaius looks Merlin over. "I heard you sweeping. Arthur sent a message for you nearly an hour ago. You were to meet him in his chambers. I don't know what you're going to tell him, but you'd better go look for him there."

Merlin nods. "Gaius, there are wounded coming. The worst is unconscious and under a temporary stasis spell. His wife knows about it. I'll be back to help if Arthur sends me. Prepare to clean a lot of cuts at the very least."

"You'll tell me the whole story later," Gaius says. He raises an eyebrow. "Including why you felt the need to sneak out without saying anything."

Merlin looks sheepish.

"I thought so," Gaius chides. "Now get going."

Gaius moves away to check his supplies while Merlin pulls on his brown jacket.

A moment later, Merlin rushes through the room so quickly that he stirs up some of Gaius' loose papers. He closes the door gently, though, before he runs off to seek out Arthur in Arthur's chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur is still in his chambers when Merlin bursts through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur shouts.

He doesn't even lecture Merlin on the importance of knocking before entering, and Merlin can tell that Arthur has become overexcited during his wait.

"I'm sorry, Sire. I was sleeping very deeply. It took forever for Gaius to wake me," Merlin says.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Make that overexcited _and_ irritable.

"Get over here and tie these off." Arthur gestures to himself, and Merlin sees that nearly every tie of his armor and the clothing beneath it is undone.

"How did you even manage to get all of that on without tying it off?" Merlin asks incredulously as he crosses the room. "I'll have to take some of it off to check—"

"I tied everything that isn't visible. Just hurry. I'm expecting word from Leon any minute."

Merlin starts with the cuffs of Arthur's undershirt. "What's this about, then?"

"The masked vigilante has been spotted. He was flying over—"

"He was _flying_?" Merlin asks in amazement.

"Keep up, Merlin! He's done that at least two times before that we know of," Arthur says. Arthur looks at Merlin with creased brow. "Sometimes you're thoughtful and helpful, but at other times I wonder if you are even capable of ever paying attention."

Merlin fumbles the strings of Arthur's gambeson.

Arthur huffs impatiently.

"Sorry, Sire. It's still so surprising. I mean, it's impossible, surely?"

"I would have thought so before, but the reports have come from different guards and have so far led us to places the vigilante has recently left."

Merlin ties off the second vambrace and moves on to the ties at Arthur's neck.

Arthur continues, "Right now, Leon is waiting at the gate for word from Gwaine's search party. I want to be ready to ride out to catch this vigilante who takes enforcement of the law into his own hands. Administration of the law is the job of the governing body to organize, and I have never authorized this person to do any part of it."

Merlin bites his cheek to keep from grinning. Then, because Arthur is looking at him from inches away, Merlin squints his eyes and bites his lip so he'll appear to be concentrating. Arthur can sound so righteously principled sometimes.

_It's adorable._

"For goodness' sake, they're only strings, Merlin. Don't hurt yourself."

As it may be safer to be in a less visible spot while he thinks of his warrior king as adorable, Merlin circles around to Arthur's back to secure his pauldron.

"We probably don't want a sorcerer roaming free, either," Merlin ventures.

"Magic corrupts, Merlin. You know that. And this sorcerer roaming free is doing so with no oversight."

Merlin freezes halfway through tightening a buckle. His heart sounds loud in his ears. "Are you saying that you'd consider it more acceptable for him to be enforcing the law magically if he were doing so after first seeking your official approval?" Merlin asks.

Arthur doesn't say anything.

"Sire?"

"No, Merlin, no, of course not. Magic corrupts. It cannot be used safely."

"The vigilante _has_ done some very good things. Saving those children from drowning, for example...."

"No matter what good deeds or heroic acts this sorcerer has done so far," Arthur says, and Merlin smiles out of view behind him, "there will be a limit. Or perhaps the corruption is already there, and we simply have yet to identify the harmful acts that have been committed by him."

Merlin's smile falls away. He moves on to the final buckle and tie. The memory of blessing the brave group in the cave not even an hour ago comes into his mind, and he wonders for what seems the thousandth time if there is any way to make Arthur see magic without seeing only the harm that has been done.

"I expect it will be... educational to hear his reasoning, when you finally catch him," Merlin says.

"You've been spending too much time with Gaius, Merlin. You're starting to think like him."

"High praise indeed, Sire. Finished."

Someone knocks loudly on the door.

"And not a moment too soon. Enter!"

Leon steps into the room. He looks Arthur up and down, then smiles at Merlin.

Merlin will have to ask what that's about later.

"Report, Leon, since you're here in person," Arthur says.

"My Lord, the message from Gwaine is that the vigilante was at the site of a single-handed human trafficking bust, but he disappeared. Gwaine says there are about forty victims and five traffickers, all five unconscious on arrival, and there are wounded. One of them is so bad he was sent on the horse along with Sir Ronald and the report. He's been taken up to Gaius directly."

"And there is no sign of the masked vigilante now?" Arthur asks.

"Ronald says there were footprints where the man was standing, but there were none leading away. He says they all saw him vanish."

Arthur looks unsettled. "Very well. Send another two knights to escort a wagon for anyone who cannot walk the distance. I'll be down to the gate myself shortly."

Leon bows his head and leaves.

"Come, Merlin. We'll go see what story this injured man can tell us. Then, I want you to stay and help Gaius with the wounded."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin says.

They head back the way Merlin came, and Merlin knows that Caleb's unconsciousness during the incident will make Arthur's visit shorter than he expects. Even if Caleb is awake now, which is unlikely, Caleb can relay to Arthur how he was injured, but not how he was rescued.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is he awake, Gaius?" Arthur asks doubtfully as he looks down at the man on Gaius's workbench.

"I'm afraid not, Sire. He was unconscious when he came in," Gaius replies.

Merlin sees that the physician's chambers are empty except for Gaius, Caleb on the table, Arthur, and himself. He wonders if the knights made Josie stay behind with the rest of the group while they took Caleb on ahead, or if Josie offered to hang back to allow Caleb to get here sooner.

"Can you tell what happened to him?" Arthur asks.

"He appears to have been beaten, possibly tortured. He has a series of cuts on his back. His many large bruises and absence of broken bones indicates that he may have been unconscious during the beating. I have yet to determine if there is any internal damage. The injuries are all fresh; there is no evidence of any healing abuses."

"That is something, at least. Very well, Gaius. Let me know when he wakes. I will want to hear his story. I'm leaving Merlin with you."

Arthur sweeps out of the room.

Merlin goes to the door, watches Arthur turn the corner for the stairs, then closes the door.

"Merlin?" Gaius asks.

"This is Caleb," Merlin tells Gaius. "He's the reason I went out at all. I heard him screaming. In my head."

"Ah," Gaius replies.

"His stasis spell should be wearing off soon. If there is any more inspection we should do, we have the gift of a few more minutes."

"I don't suppose you can tell me your findings?" Gaius prompts.

"I saw the bruises first before the cuts. Josie told me what you have worked out: he was taken out of sight, harmed to the point of screaming, beaten further, then brought back while unconscious to be tied up again next to his wife and daughter and everyone else. He hadn't woken yet when I got to him, but he couldn't have been under for more than half an hour when I put the stasis spell on him. I noticed a weak pulse, which has me worried, and his bloodless coloring, but there were no breaks. I told Josie he was safe to travel, but it needed to be soon."

Merlin hesitates.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asks.

"I tried to communicate with him mind to mind when I arrived. I can't tell if he was aware enough to respond intentionally or if it was involuntary, but his body jerked where he lay on the ground. When I tried again while taking his pulse, there was no response. What does that mean, Gaius?"

"Hard to say. The unconscious mind may experience many things that we cannot be sure of, including sensory information and any form of communication. People with magic, yourself included, sometimes have the ability to interact with the world around them even when they cannot consciously communicate. Perhaps he sensed you and replied but was then too exhausted to do more. Perhaps he will be able to tell us more when he wakes."

"I'm not sure, Gaius. There was no indication that anyone other than him knew he has magic. If he had studied at all, maybe he would have been able to protect himself from this." Merlin takes a breath. "Is it possible that he himself doesn't even know?"

"It may be so. For now, we need to clean and dress these wounds. I see the spell has worn off." 

Gaius points, and Merlin sees the spot where the table is turning red with blood.

Gaius hands Merlin a bucket. "Go fill this with water. Quickly now."

Merlin takes it and rushes out.

He heads to the kitchens for boiled water instead of all the way down to the nearest pump in the lower town.

When he returns, he sees that Gaius has packed clean cloth against the wounds to stop the bleeding.

Merlin helps Gaius remove the cloth, and they work together to clean the cuts one by one.

Caleb twitches involuntarily many times, but he doesn't wake.

They apply a concoction that should help the cuts heal less painfully and a salve to combat inflammation. Then, they tightly bandage Caleb's back. For the bruises, there is nothing to do but wash them off and monitor their color as they fade.

They lay Caleb on his side in the cot and stand the privacy screen between him and the door.

Merlin sits near him and tries their mental connection again. He gets no reply.

After a while, Gaius takes over the watch and chases Merlin off to bed for the second time in the same night.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin is asleep in bed, Gaius is grinding herbs at a table, and the sky is lighter outside the window when Josie and Edda finally arrive, escorted by Gwaine.

"Good morning, Gaius," Gwaine greets. "We sent this lady's husband here earlier. Now that we've finally gotten everyone here and heard their statements, she's come here to see him."

"Ah, welcome my dear. You're not injured yourself, are you?"

"We're both well. Where is my husband?"

"Behind the screen there. I've cleaned and bandaged his cuts and bruises. There does not appear to be anything else wrong with him, but he hasn't woken yet. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Gaius says.

"I'm Josie," Josie says. "This is Edda."

"Well, Josie and Edda, there's a chair set up next to the bed. I think it would do him good to hear your voices." Gaius gestures with a wave of his hand and incline of his head that they should feel free to sit. 

"Thank you," Josie says. She and Edda turn to go sit with Caleb behind the screen.

When they're settled, Gaius turns back to Gwaine. "How was it, Gwaine? Should I be expecting anyone else?"

"There are five down in the cells waiting for you when you have time today," Gwaine replies. "As for all the rest, we've told them where to find you. They're generally underfed, and they all have rope burn on their wrists, some worse than others, but they don't seem to have been injured."

Gwaine looks toward the family behind the screen.

"They're a strong bunch," Gwaine continues. "Arthur's set them up for a meal in the banquet hall. Last I heard, he was planning to find beds for them all for a few days." Gwaine looks back at Gaius. "That reminds me. Arthur wants Merlin as soon as possible. Something about a surprise inspection of the guard. Leon has been laughing about it behind his beard all morning, though he won't explain why."

"I'll wake him and send him along," Gaius says.

"I should get back," Gwaine says.

"Get some rest when you can, Gwaine. You can't run only on the thrill of the chase."

Gwaine presses his lips together, smiles at Gaius, and nods his farewell.

Gaius turns away from the closing door to cross the room. He knocks on the door to Merlin's bedroom, then enters when there is no reply.

"Merlin?" he says.

Merlin doesn't stir.

Gaius steps into the room to pat Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin blinks his eyes open, then squints them nearly closed again against the morning light.

"Gaius?"

"Merlin, Arthur wants you. There's to be a surprise inspection of the guard."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Judging by your face, not long enough. Up you get."

"Thanks, Gaius."

"Of course, my boy." In a whisper, Gaius adds, "We have company. The wife and daughter. They're behind the screen now. And you might want to stay away from the banquet hall."

Merlin nods his understanding. Gaius knows as well as Merlin does that Merlin's mask hides very few of his features. Anyone who got a good look at him in the mask might be able to recognize him out of it.

Gaius squeezes Merlin's shoulder fondly before he leaves the room.

Merlin dresses in a hurry.

On his way out of the physician's chambers, he makes sure to duck his head down and turn his face away from the sick bed. He picks something up off of the nearest table and puts it down on the one near the door so it looks like he's turned away for a reason. If Josie is looking away from Caleb at all, she won't be able to see his face.

Merlin shuts the door quietly behind himself and heads for the courtyard to look for Arthur.


	12. Chapter 12

In Merlin's search for Arthur, he comes across Leon trying and failing to keep a straight face. Merlin coaxes the reason out of him.

It turns out that Leon's funny look to Merlin in the middle of the night has to do with what Arthur was wearing during Leon's initial report.

That is to say, Leon's funny look, Leon's uncontrollable giggling all over the castle, and Arthur's surprise inspection of the Camelot guard _all_ have to do with what Arthur wore to that report.

Merlin is barely holding in his own laughter, and he's been with Arthur all morning making the rounds to all the guard posts. At every post they get to, Merlin starts giggling anew. Arthur has hit him with his glove for it four times already.

While Leon's laughter is likely about the attire itself, Merlin knows that Arthur decided to do this inspection so that he could be seen by every guard. Merlin's laughter is more for the guards' surprise and overcorrecting that Arthur is causing just to keep himself from looking the fool in the future than it is for Arthur having looked the fool in the first place. If Arthur understands this, that would explain why Merlin has been hit only four times.

Arthur's tolerance gives out when they're leaving a guard post near the market in the lower town.

"Merlin," Arthur growls in his ear. "Can you control yourself enough to appear serious?"

"You're making them all so nervous, Sire! I can't help but find the whole exercise hilarious," Merlin replies.

"Your giggling and snorting is taking all the fear out of their eyes."

"I do not snort!" Merlin protests.

"And you can't keep a straight face, either! Go wander around the market until you calm down."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin bows dramatically. "Gaius needs some supplies, anyway," he says as he turns to go.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells in frustration.

Merlin only grins back at him over his shoulder as he rushes into the crowd.

Merlin makes it through the stalls of both of Gaius' favorite suppliers before he feels up to rejoining Arthur for the inspections. He's on his way out of the market when someone knocks into him from the side and he trips over something sticking out of a garbage heap. He lands face down in some rotting cabbage.

"Ah, my old familiar friend," he says to the spoiled food against his face.

"I'd say you need to get out more if moldy cabbage is your friend," says a voice from around the back side of the garbage heap, "but, since you're out in the market, you surely get out enough."

Merlin tries to jump to his feet, but he slips and his arm goes elbow-deep into the heap.

"Who's that?" he asks.

A beggar man with a long peg leg limps into view.

Merlin relaxes.

The beggar reaches down to offer a hand of assistance.

Merlin takes the offered hand with his cleaner one and braces to be pulled up, but the man leans down instead.

"I've come to convey a message, Emrys."

Merlin jolts and tries to pull away.

The beggar's grip is fierce.

The beggar man puts his other hand atop their clasped ones in a friendly gesture. "Look down," he says. He pats Merlin's hand as though to offer comfort, and in the process lifts his sleeve enough to reveal a druid tattoo on his inner wrist.

Merlin catches his eye again. "What is this?"

The druid beggar with the peg leg and impressive grip strength pulls Merlin to his feet. He's still patting Merlin's hand consolingly as he steps back behind the garbage heap, so Merlin steps closer out of necessity more than free will.

When they're mostly out of sight, the man says, "This is an invitation, Emrys. Two days hence, in the forest of Essetir, there will be a festival. From far and wide, our people gather to meet and make merry. We would be honored if you would attend. There have been several requests, especially by the children, that I ask you to bring your lute along and play for us."

"How do you know about my lute?"

"Much about you has been divined by Seers of old," the man says.

"They thought it was important to See me play the lute?" Merlin replies with surprise.

The man merely stares at him.

"I suppose you want an answer now?" Merlin asks.

"We'll sort out your sleeping arrangements if you say yes, and we won't bother if you say no."

Merlin laughs. "'Guests must respond promptly,' is that right? I'll try to come, but there is no guarantee I'll be able to get away for several days."

"We will make a space for you, since you say you will try."

The man releases Merlin's hand.

"Thank you for pulling me out of the garbage," Merlin says. He passes the man some coins – in part to keep up the pretense, and in part because he suspects the man is a real beggar in need of a hot meal.

"You are generous, Emrys," the man says. He pockets the coins. "Perhaps too generous, as it was I who orchestrated your fall into the trash in the first place."

Merlin slaps a hand to his forehead – only belatedly realizing it's the dirtier hand, – and feels his quelled laughter returning to full strength.

"Goodbye for now," Merlin says, and he turns back toward the crowded street to continue his return to Arthur's side.

These inspections will have no air of serious authority by the time giggling, garbage-coated Merlin is through with them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Augh, Merlin! Why do you smell like a pile of garbage?" Arthur covers his nose with his arm and backs away several steps.

"I fell into a pile of garbage, Sire," Merlin replies deferentially.

Arthur, at a loss for words, shakes his head in bewilderment.

"It's really quite simple," Merlin shrugs.

"How do you even survive day to day?" Arthur asks from behind his arm. "Augh, now I can taste the smell!"

"A kindly beggar man with only one leg dragged me back out, if you must know. I gave him some coin for his trouble."

Arthur's eyes turn watery. "You are so generous sometimes," he says.

Merlin's eyebrows climb his forehead. "Arthur, has my encounter with a helpful beggar moved you to tears?"

Arthur scoffs. "No, it's your encounter with the trash heap that's moving me to tears. They would be tears of laughter if only this smell wasn't so nauseating."

Merlin's expression turns gentle. His head tilts to one side as he looks Arthur in the eyes.

Arthur holds the eye contact.

They stare too long.

Merlin breaks it first. "Right. Let's get back to the inspection."

"Merlin, I order you to go get cleaned up this instant. Do not accompany me any further until you no longer smell like trash. Do you understand me?"

Merlin bursts out laughing. "Your face, Arthur!"

Arthur starts to laugh along with Merlin, but he dry heaves in the middle of it. "Go," he says, though he retches the word out.

Merlin backs away. "I'll find you when I'm done, shall I?"

Arthur nods.

As Merlin walks backwards up the street, he watches Arthur lean against a nearby wall to catch his breath. Merlin would rub circles into Arthur's shoulders to help, but right now he is the problem.

He turns away to look for any knights nearby, on duty or off. He asks the first one he recognizes, off duty and not wearing the uniform, as it happens, to delay his plans for a while and join Arthur.

The lower town isn't the most dangerous place to be, but the king alone is always a target.

Then, Merlin makes his way back up to the castle. He avoids the busiest streets so he doesn't cause an outbreak of nausea in his wake, but he still has to enter the enclosed castle corridors to reach his room. The smell is stronger without fresh air to mitigate its effects, and Merlin sees more than one servant take a sharp turn down a side hallway when he gets too close.

Gwen is unfortunate enough to meet him mid-way along a long passage with windows that don't open. Her arms are full of neatly folded fabric.

"Hello Merlin," Gwen says in greeting.

Merlin sees the moment the smell reaches her.

"Hello Gwen. Busy day so far?"

"Oh, yes." Gwen coughs. "Well, I've been helping with the large group of people that Gwaine found in the woods overnight." She glances down at her bundle. When she looks back at Merlin, she closes her eyes and swallows harshly. Her voice is strained when she says, "Bedding, you know." She takes a step back. "Have you seen them yet?"

"I've only seen the family that was in to see Gaius first thing this morning," Merlin replies. "Arthur's been dragging me around the whole citadel and lower town for his inspections ever since."

"Yes, you, um, appear as though you've been out."

Merlin smiles and shakes his head. "Gwen, as ever, you are too kind. And your stoicism in the face of this smell far exceeds that of our king, so well done you. I'm just on my way up to wash."

"The girl and her mother came down to the banquet hall not long ago to take lunch," Gwen says, "but I'm sure they'll be headed back up when they finish. You should go quickly so they don't have to lose their lunch. They don't look like they can afford the loss."

"Thanks, Gwen," Merlin says, and he steps aside far enough to let her hurry past.


	14. Chapter 14

When he steps into the physician's chambers, he sees that Gaius is checking on Caleb.

"How is he, Gaius?" Merlin asks.

Gaius looks up. "Ah Merlin, will you hand me— Have you been in the stocks?"

"Hand you what? I fell in town, is all."

"Never mind. Just go wash up." Gaius pointedly wrinkles his nose.

Merlin makes for his bedroom.

He shuts the door and opens the window wide.

He empties his pockets of the supplies he picked up for Gaius while he was in the market, then he strips off the morning's clothes. He's making a rather large pile of laundry for himself, at this rate.

He'll have to wipe himself down using the same water he's already used twice, since he hasn't had the chance to empty and refill his wash basin. Gaius does not approve of using magic for such a trivial task as draining and refilling wash water.

Still, every time he dips his washcloth, he takes care not to disturb the dirt that has settled to the bottom.

Soon enough, he has cleaned himself off so that only a dull smell remains. It will stand out far less at this volume.

He dresses in fresh clothes, picks up the parcels of medical supplies, peeks through the door to check that it's just Gaius awake in the next room, and then walks over to him.

"Gaius," Merlin starts.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"I stopped at the market for you earlier," Merlin says as he puts the supplies on the table in front of Gaius. "If they've been spoiled, I'll go back."

"You fell?" Gaius asks.

"I tripped into a garbage heap." Merlin glances in Caleb's direction. He lowers his voice to say, "A druid came to find me to invite me to a festival they're holding in two days."

"A festival? But it's not the right time of year for any of the major harvest feasts."

"He said druids will be coming from far and wide to attend. They've requested that I play some songs for the children. I told him I'd try to come, Gaius, but it's in the forest of Essetir."

"That's a long trip, Merlin. You won't just be gone for a morning."

"I know. If I can tell Arthur you're in need of vital supplies that can only be picked fresh, then he'll let me off tomorrow. I can claim I got lost to cover the rest of the time."

"Merlin, shirking your duties for days on end to attend a festival while there are people in crisis here is very irresponsible," Gaius says with disapproval. "And what of the trial that's sure to come soon for the five new occupants of our dungeons? Surely Arthur will want you nearby for all of this?"

"I know it's not ideal, Gaius, but there was something in the way the man phrased it all. I can't explain." Merlin's brow furrows in thought. "I'm curious, I suppose."

Gaius purses his lips.

"And Arthur doesn't exactly need me to help him run a trial. Nor is it the best idea for me to spend any time around the group. They said they wouldn't say anything about me, but you're always telling me to be careful. A few days away could be the solution. Will you back me up?" Merlin asks.

"I don't like it, Merlin. You should take someone with you at the least, but there is no one here who would safely be able to go with you into a druid festival who wouldn't be breaking laws and their knightly oath to keep it a secret. You don't belong there. Your place is here."

"You're forgetting that you fit that description, Gaius. If you weren't so irreplaceable here, I would ask _you_ to go with me."

"Merlin, you too are needed here."

Merlin pauses.

"It's only for a few days, Gaius. Please think on it."

Gaius still looks worried, but he doesn't say no.

"I should get back," Merlin says.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin catches up to Arthur when Arthur is nearing the end of the inspections.

"You took your time about it," Arthur remarks. He sniffs. "To less than full success, I might add."

"Hear, hear," says the knight who Merlin stopped on the street earlier.

"Not all of us can luxuriate in a perfumed hot bath, Sire," Merlin quips.

"Well, come on. Only three more stops to make. Sir Harold, you are relieved, unless you wish to stay," Arthur says.

"I would, Sire, but my children are expecting me," says Sir Harold. He bows to Arthur before he leaves.

"Nice man," Arthur says as he and Merlin resume their walk. "Devoted father."

"Doesn't he have a bunch of kids?" Merlin asks.

"Six boys under the age of eleven and a girl who's nearing marriageable age," Arthur recites. "He was telling me that he wants to spend as much time with her as he can before she gets her own household, but the boys, as you can imagine, are not making it easy."

Merlin glances sidelong at Arthur.

They've spoken of their fathers and of their mothers. They've spoken of Arthur's arranged marriages and, now and again, of his short-lived romantic feelings for individual women. 

They have not spoken of what their families might look like one day. It seems a major oversight, now that Merlin thinks about it.

For Merlin, of course, Arthur is his destiny. He hasn't thought about having a life separate from Arthur for years, and he wouldn't want to.

But Arthur needs to produce an heir, and for that he's going to need a family. Arthur won't settle for an arranged marriage and an arranged heir. He wants love.

But what does he want when it comes to children?

Merlin ponders this while they make the last inspections.

_/\/\\_

It turns out justice is swift in Camelot.

Unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur, in his excited state in the early morning, ordered that by midday all statements and testimonies should be taken from the traffickers, their victims, and the knights who found them all.

Arthur hears all the evidence in a formal hearing in the afternoon.

The traffickers are convicted.

A sentencing hearing is scheduled to be held in a few days after the judicial council has met to determine the most appropriate sentence for each of the convicted men.

Nothing further need be done by Arthur until then, and, when that time comes, Arthur will give the order to carry out their sentences.

For the victims, Arthur temporarily places Elyan in charge of their lodging and care, which means Gwen will see to it that Elyan will see to it that they have everything they need. Gwen has always been exceptional when caring for displaced people. Arthur would give the responsibility to her alone if he could, but as a servant she lacks official authority to requisition supplies for large groups. Furthermore, Elyan can more effectively arrange transport for any of the people who wish to return home as soon as possible; there are logistical concerns that he is well placed to handle and far more experienced with than his sister.

They make an effective team.

Arthur makes a note to promote Gwen once he decides on a suitable position. He will have to ask her if there is something specific she wants to do.

After, though.

With the trial taken care of and the newfound people in good hands, Arthur plans a hunt for himself for tomorrow. He broaches the topic with Merlin while Merlin is changing the bedding and Arthur is eating dinner at his desk.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll prepare your gear, Arthur, but I can't accompany you," Merlin says as he fluffs a pillow.

"Why ever not?" Arthur demands.

"The supplies I retrieved for Gaius at the market today were not all he needed. He has requested that I go in search of fresh herbs first thing tomorrow."

"You'll not be gone long enough to miss a whole hunt, then. I'll delay an hour until you get back."

Merlin straightens a thick blanket. 

"I'm sorry, Sire, but Gaius has me going to the mountains to the south. There is a plant there that grows up the slope some distance that, when brewed correctly, will substantially reduce the deadliness of several common poisons. Its effectiveness depends entirely on its freshness."

"Perhaps it is not you who sounds like Gaius, but rather the both of you who sound like text books," Arthur muses. "That's nearly half a day's walk, Merlin."

"Yes, a long trip, but worth it, don't you think?" Merlin folds down the corner of the bedding, then adds, "Gaius would go himself, but he needs to monitor our patient who still has not woken."

Arthur sighs. "Fine, then. I'll bring one of the knights. We'll be off early, so be sure to prepare everything before you're done tonight."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur pulls a small strip of paper closer and writes on it.

Merlin rearranges the logs in the fireplace for a more radiant heat.

Arthur makes frustrated noises as he continues eating. His utensils clang against his plate with less finesse than usual.

Merlin ignores Arthur's clear displeasure at the disruption of his plans, especially because he had to lie to Arthur just to make him upset. He pulls together all of the clothes and items that Arthur will need for a hunt and lays them out on the long table by the door.

When Merlin places the last boot, Arthur clears his throat.

"You can take this away now," Arthur says.

Merlin crosses to him and gathers up the empty plates and utensils.

"And bring this to Percival." He holds out the folded slip of paper.

Merlin pockets it.

"Once you've done that, speak to the stable hand about preparing my horse. Then go to the armorer. Have him set aside whatever you haven't put out up here, and make sure he knows it's to get to the courtyard before I do in the morning."

"Yes, Arthur."

"And have him give you a knife for your trip," Arthur adds.

"That's really not necessary," Merlin protests.

"Nonsense. You'll be on the road all day. You should have some means of protection, even if you're generally rubbish at using it."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Will that be all, Sire?"

Arthur smirks. "Yes, Merlin. I'll get myself into bed tonight, and I expect to see you by dinnertime tomorrow."

"As you say, Arthur," Merlin lies. "Good night," he says softly.

"Good night, Merlin," Arthur replies.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin leaves through the southern gate at first light. He makes his way south on the road until he sees no travelers in either direction. Then, he cuts east through the woods to circle back around the city to the north.

It's slow going through the trees and the undergrowth, especially with the oddly-shaped lute in a bag slung over his shoulder. He has to use his ability to look at the path ahead more than once just to get out of and around a ravine.

He is in the trees following the northbound road within the hour. It's a full day's walk to the forest of Essetir, but Merlin may not get there by the end of the day with all of his traipsing through the brush.

He can't risk taking the road, though. He could pass someone who recognizes him while he is on the wrong road. Then, if Arthur wants to search for him once he doesn't turn up at the end of the day, anyone who passed Merlin on their way to town could tell Arthur that even if Merlin started off from the southern gate he was on the northern road soon after dawn.

Merlin goes to great lengths when he tries to avoid detection. This time, he isn't only protecting himself: there are unknown numbers of druids gathered at the end of his journey.

_/\/\\_

Arthur meets Percival and Lancelot in the courtyard at dawn. Their horses and their gear are packed and waiting for them.

"Good morning, Sire," Lancelot greets.

"And you, Lancelot." Arthur looks at the sky. "It should be a fine day for game."

Arthur notices they each have a saddle bag of food that he didn't explicitly tell Merlin to prepare for them. His contains enough apples to spoil his horse for a week, so he makes note to share them around for snacks.

"Are we ready?" Arthur asks.

"Mrrgh," Percival grunts.

"As expected," Arthur says. "Let's get going."

They get on their mounts and get on their way.

They take the northern road.

_/\/\\_

For all that his route is making his journey longer, Merlin can't resist a chance to dunk himself when he comes across a small lake.

He still smells from the garbage encounter, and he hasn't been properly submerged since the incident of the drowning children nearly two months back. That wasn't an enjoyable incident in the slightest.

In the absence of any emergency, he readily strips off his bag and clothes and jumps in.

The morning sun reflecting on the rippled surface is its own kind of magic.

He swims around for just long enough to feel that his skin is made of more skin than dirt.

He runs fingers through his hair and feels no tangles, no resistance.

He takes one final dip under the water, then he swims to the shore to get out.

He shivers at the cold morning.

Surely Gaius would agree that avoiding becoming under-heated is not a frivolous or trivial use of magic.

" _Drȳġ!_ " he says. A sensation of being wiped down by a towel rolls over his skin.

He dresses again, picks up his oddly-shaped package, and continues his journey.

_/\/\\_

Percival lands a deer within the first hour. He prepares it for transport, then secures it over his horse's hindquarters.

They move onward.

Lancelot manages to get two rabbits.

Arthur passes up shots at some easy game. He is preoccupied with stalking something that defies classification.

That is, until they get ahead of it.

Arthur feels confident it will come their way, so he stops their party to eat a midmorning meal.

They finish their food and prepare to move to a more concealed position. Arthur goes to relieve himself against a tree. It is then that he spots something tall moving behind a wall of trees.

He bird-whistles to the others.

Lancelot quietly brings him his crossbow.

"There, you see?" Arthur points.

"I'll cover it from behind," Lancelot says. He picks his way over to a point far behind the creature.

Arthur looks over his shoulder. He spots Percival mirroring Lancelot, but to the fore of the creature. He's moving much slower to avoid attracting the creature's attention.

Arthur approaches it directly.

He crouches behind a bush only six yards away. It is there that he finally understands what he's looking at.

The creature is Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drȳġ (singular imperative of drygan) = to dry, make dry; to rub dry, wipe


	18. Chapter 18

With another bird call, Arthur tells Percival and Lancelot to back away.

Merlin is nowhere near where he said he'd be.

Arthur watches him carefully pick his way around a bush and still stumble on a root beyond it.

It's definitely Merlin.

Merlin said he would be going south in search of herbs. Instead, he's here to the north with a lumpy bag across his back and walking past every plant without inspecting any of them at all.

It occurs to Arthur that Merlin knows Arthur's bird call code. Arthur concludes that Merlin must feel secure enough here to disregard the animal sounds around him. As Merlin has always been attentive to the point of being jumpy when they go on hunts or when they have to travel anywhere, this unobservant Merlin alone in the middle of the woods is jarring to see.

Arthur makes a decision.

He keeps one eye on Merlin's location and retreats back to where they left the horses. Percival and Lancelot are waiting for him there.

"What did you see, Sire?" Percival asks.

"It's Merlin," Arthur says. "He isn't where he's meant to be. I'm going to follow him. I want you two to go back to Camelot."

"Arthur, they'll think the worst. One of us should stay with you," Lancelot advises.

Arthur looks at the deer strapped to Percival's horse. "Alright. Merlin told me he would be gone all day. Unless he is extremely lost, and he doesn't appear to be frantically seeking a road at present, we have to assume he has a destination in mind. However, it may be hours yet before he gets there. Percival, since it's already on your horse, you're going to get that deer back to the kitchens before the meat goes bad. Take the rabbits as well. When Leon or anyone else asks why you've returned alone, tell them we're still out following a game trail and we thought it prudent to keep that great catch from spoiling. It's almost the truth, anyway."

"Right," Percival says.

"Lancelot and I will keep going," Arthur says. "We'll make contact when it looks like he's turning around. Then, the three of us will be able to return faster on horseback."

Percival gathers the rabbits and transfers most of his remaining packed food into Arthur's and Lancelot's satchels. He claps Lancelot on the shoulder in farewell, dips his head in a bow for Arthur, and walks his horse away to the nearby road.

Lancelot and Arthur turn northward and follow Merlin's trail.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin walks and walks until he can't feel his feet. He takes short breaks now and then, and a long one in mid-afternoon.

He enters the forest of Essetir as the sun approaches the western horizon. If the location of the druid festival is nearby, then he can keep going. If the festival is deep in the forest, then he needs to find shelter for the night right now.

He looks as far along the path ahead as he can, but he doesn't find them.

He uses his ability to hear other sorcerers' minds to listen for anyone nearby.

The cacophony of the gathered druids hits him like that of crowds in Camelot during jousting tournaments. Scraps of conversations and laughter mix together to form an incoherent mess of noise.

It doesn't become clearer, as he has no one voice to listen for, but it does give him a direction.

He stops listening and finds that his ears are ringing against the relative quiet of the forest around him.

The location of the festival is too far away to reach in the remaining light of this day. He needs to find a dry place to sleep for the night.

He walks more until he finds dry dirt under a rocky overhang. There in that space protected from the elements, he removes his lute from his back and places it gently on the ground.

From its sheath in his boot, Merlin draws the knife Arthur insisted he take from the armory.

_/\/\\_

Arthur and Lancelot have followed Merlin all the way to the forest of Essetir on foot. Their horses have more energy than usual for having had lighter burdens to bear, but the men do not have the same luxury.

"If Merlin knew he was going this far, why didn't he ask for a mount?" Arthur wonders aloud.

Lancelot says, "When has Merlin ever asked for anything?"

Arthur hums. "He does ask for a day off now and again."

"Perhaps he should have one some time," Lancelot suggests.

Arthur wrinkles his nose with distaste. "He joins us for game nights – and miraculously wins frequently. Surely that is enough leisure time."

Lancelot holds his tongue.

Arthur, Lancelot, and their horses round a small hill, and Lancelot puts up a hand to halt their progress. He points ahead to the rocky face of a low cliff. Atop it, they can see Merlin trying to saw his way through a thin branch using just a small knife.

"What is he thinking?" Arthur whispers. "That he'll fell a tree with something that isn't strong enough for whittling?"

"He has left his sack below, do you see? I think he's settling in for the night," Lancelot observes at a whisper. "Should we join him, Sire?"

"I want to know what he's up to. We passed a circle of trees back around this hill. Take the horses there. Get them settled, and have something to eat. I'll keep an eye on Merlin from here for now. Come get me when you're done."

Lancelot turns away from watching Merlin to rummage in a saddle bag. He takes the reins for Arthur's horse and hands Arthur a leather of dried meat and one of dried fruit.

Arthur meets his eye.

"Eat, Arthur," Lancelot says.

Arthur takes a bite out of the fruit leather.

With the horses' reins in hand, Lancelot turns back the way they came.

Arthur leaves the path to conceal himself behind a tree.

In the dying light, Arthur watches as Merlin slowly builds himself a stack of twigs thick enough to fuel a fire for a couple of hours.

The sun has set and the fading light is almost gone when Lancelot returns.

"Let me take over for a while, Arthur," Lancelot offers. "You take a rest."

Arthur turns away from Merlin at the exact moment Merlin lights one stick on fire by magic.

Lancelot's heart skips a beat when he sees it. He checks to make sure Arthur didn't see.

Arthur has his back turned and his head down to watch his footing.

Lancelot sighs in relief.


	20. Chapter 20

With a small fire burning to keep him warm and the strap of his lute bag wrapped around his wrist, Merlin falls asleep.

_/\/\\_

Arthur takes over from Lancelot after a few hours of rest.

Merlin's fire has gone out, but there is no sign of anything stirring in the forest around them.

The travel of the day must have taken more out of Arthur than usual, because he jerks awake when his head drops onto his chest. This happens twice more before he decides to lean his head against the tree to keep up the watch.

Even supported there, he can't keep his eyes open.

_/\/\\_

In the dark, Merlin wakes to the strange sensation of being both watched and summoned. The feeling is not threatening, and he realizes he has felt it before.

There are druids nearby who wish to speak to him.

Merlin sits up.

"All is well, Emrys," says a voice to Merlin's right. A woman steps out of the deep shadow of a thick tree. "We've come to guide you."

"In the middle of the night?" Merlin asks, but he immediately regrets saying it. Usually he reserves his snark for Arthur and addresses druids like an adult. "I'm sorry, that was ungrateful. But do you not wish to sleep yourselves? Why this hour exactly?"

"You told Dolomir you would try to come, so we watched for you," the woman says. "We sought your energy, and found it near. We thought you might like to sleep somewhere more comfortable. You can also break your unplanned fast, if you wish."

"Thank you, but isn't it still quite far? I had planned to continue on in daylight."

"We know a route safe to travel in the dark."

"Very well." Merlin stands up and secures his lute across his back. "Lead on."

_/\/\\_

Arthur blinks his eyes open to see the forest around him lit with the mid-morning sun.

He wasn't meant to fall asleep.

Lancelot should have woken him before now.

Arthur tries to turn his head, but he finds his neck has gone stiff. He stretches his neck slowly, then looks to Merlin's shelter.

Merlin is gone.

Arthur hastens to the circle of trees where he finds the horses and Lancelot all asleep.

He shakes Lancelot awake.

"It's morning, and Merlin has gone. Let's get going."

Lancelot's eyebrows arch up in surprise. "I'm sorry, Sire, I must have been more tired than I knew."

"I just woke up myself, Lancelot. I don't yet know how long ago he left, so we need to move."

They prepare their horses in silence, then make their way around the hill to Merlin's camp.

"There are four pairs of footprints leading away from here," Arthur says. "He was met by someone and left with them willingly. The melting morning dew has dulled the edges of the prints."

"Then it has been hours since he left," Lancelot concludes.

"We'll follow the trail on horseback." Arthur climbs onto his horse, Lancelot does the same, and they set off.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin wakes up inside a tent of pink and orange gauze. He breathes deeply and smiles.

The tent reminds him of another druid encampment that he visited long ago. His choices then had been well-intentioned, but hasty and ill-advised. His smile turns to a frown. The effects of that visit were disastrous.

There is always a risk, but this time his precautions were extensive. They should all be safe here.

Merlin pulls on his coat and boots and exits the tent.

There are people of all ages moving about the large encampment. Children have started up a chasing game in an open area. Women chat together as they handle babies or shake out bed sheets. Men shout greetings to friends as they walk about.

Beyond the sleeping tents, Merlin can see cooking fires and a communal eating area.

He walks toward them.

He follows his nose to a pot of stew tended by a stocky man with an impressively braided beard.

"Come, young man. Fill your belly," says the bearded man.

"Thank you very much," Merlin says. "It smells wonderful."

"My dear old mother's recipe. She was an excellent cook. I'm Nydron. Are you looking forward to the day's festivities?"

Nydron fills a bowl and passes it to Merlin.

Merlin eats a spoonful. "Mmm," he comments. "It tastes better than it smells. You must have inherited her gift."

Nydron's beard jiggles when he laughs. It's a hearty, welcoming sound.

Merlin says, "Do you know the schedule of events? I arrived rather late last night."

"Well, there's the small stage over there." Nydron points to his left beyond the cooking fires, and Merlin sees a cloth backdrop hung up between two trees. "For the performances and such. Each group has something prepared, be it entertainment or wares, so the performing will go on all day until near sunset. The wares can be perused over that way." He points again, but this time to an area Merlin has to turn around to see. "I spotted some very fine woven blankets earlier, and you'll find the usual collection of charmed and benign items. Daily use and specialty. The Grandmother Willow stall is there, as ever. And then we'll start the dance just before sunset."

Merlin thinks over this information. "Who is in charge of coordinating the performances?" he asks. "I'm meant to be on the list, but I'm not sure when."

Nydron scans the crowd in the eating area. "Ah, there. See the woman in green standing over there?"

"The one with the switches arching over her head?"

Nydron laughs. "That's the one! Can't miss her, huh? That's Maidel. She can tell you your place."

"She looks it," Merlin observes.

"True enough. She's no-nonsense."

Merlin turns back to his bowl. He eats in silence while he looks at the druids that fill the clearing. He starts to see patterns, to differentiate groups. Some people are wearing a sash of the same color around their waists or wrists. Others appear to have dressed in the same homespun style by design, or perhaps by necessity. Not everyone is identifiable as belonging to a certain group, and the variation of colors and shapes gives the overall impression of a mixture rather than a separation.

There are so many of them.

Merlin's heart lifts to see them all.

"Where is the dance going to be?" Merlin asks. "There doesn't look to be enough space here to hold everyone without taking down the tents."

"There is a field a short walk from here," Nydron replies. "I was told it catches the light perfectly at sunset. I'm looking forward to it."

Merlin finishes his meal and thanks Nydron for his help. Then, he seeks out Maidel.


	22. Chapter 22

Maidel tells Merlin that his time slot is in mid-afternoon after a fire act put on by a pair of twins, and that he should arrive before they finish.

That leaves the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon for Merlin to look around and enjoy the gathering.

Maidel also tells Merlin that his lute performance has to fill a quarter of an hour, so he runs through some song options as he walks toward the displays of wares.

He might play the long ballad he knows about a princess who leads an army into battle. Or, he can play a mix of shorter songs. He could improvise based on the mood of the crowd. Or perhaps he should take requests from the people now as he walks.

The more he thinks about the options, the more nervous he becomes. He has never played in front of people before.

To calm his nerves, he focuses on the external.

He stops at a stall where crystals suspended from wooden hoops dangle over his head. His mood changes rapidly as he steps under each of them, and he realizes this is a display of enchantments.

At the next stall, he finds embroidered bags. He inspects one with a design of a yellow dragon curled around a pale-purple egg. He jumps back when the dragon breathes out a thin puff of embroidered smoke; he thought this was one of the non-magical stalls, but now he knows that not everything here is as it appears.

He stops at every stall that catches his eye.

He doesn't buy the fantastically detailed, waist-high whittled dragon statue (non-magical – he checked), but it's a near thing.

He does buy a braided strap for Gaius' medicine bag. The thin leather one the bag has now is whole and functional, but a man can have options.

Eventually, at the end of the row, Merlin spots a sign painted with the words "Grandmother Willow." It's the stall that Nydron mentioned as a fixture at druid festivals and gatherings. It has a line of around twenty people waiting for their turn to speak to a woman sitting under the sign, but there is an entrance next to her with people walking in empty-handed and out with packages.

Merlin crosses to it and enters the space.

As he looks around, he realizes it's a medical tent.

"Willow bark. Of course," he mutters to himself.

"You should have known from the name?" a laughing young woman asks at his shoulder.

Merlin looks at her questioningly.

"I said the same thing to myself the first time I visited this stall," she says. "And now I'm part of the syndicate! You must be a healer."

"A physician's apprentice," Merlin offers.

She nods. "I bet people come from far and wide to meet with your master, yes?"

Merlin agrees with a nod.

"Though we druids are renowned for our healing abilities, not all of our groups have access to good healers," she explains. "Sometimes these gatherings are the only chance our people have for months on end to stock up on remedies."

"Ah," Merlin utters intelligently.

"If you're a medical man, you should consider joining. Grandmother Willow is run by a community of healers. Each of us has our specialties, and we all pitch in to pull the stock together for events."

"Well, I…" Merlin starts.

"Do you have a particular focus? It sounds like you work in benign medicine, yes?"

"I'm familiar with the uses of herbs and mixtures, and I've seen my share of emergency medicine," Merlin says. "Not to mention the common outbreaks one sees jumping from person to person."

"So you're more of an on-scene healer. Hm. If you're free, you could help out with the consultations line. We could use an extra hand, as you can see." She waves in the direction of the line leading up to the woman under the stall's sign.

Merlin looks up at the sky. It's nearly noon.

"I have time," he says.

"Great! Come, I'll introduce you."


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur and Lancelot follow Merlin's tracks for hours before they come upon what must be his destination.

One moment they're riding along, following the trail toward a narrow passage. The next moment, there are ten druids blocking their path.

They stop their horses at the entrance of the passage.

"Arthur Pendragon. What is your business here?" one of the men asks.

"I'm looking for my servant," Arthur answers. "Let us pass. We mean you no harm."

"You might yet prove yourself truthful on that score. For now, if you wish to pass, you must proceed unarmed and on foot. Who you seek is within."

"You're saying Merlin is through there?" Arthur looks at Lancelot, but he misinterprets the concerned look on Lancelot's face.

Arthur dismounts his horse.

Lancelot dismounts as well.

Most of their weapons are on their horses – only belatedly does Arthur see how he must look to these people with all of his hunting gear, – but Arthur still has to take a knife off of his belt and one more out of his left boot to be completely unarmed. He stows the knives in a saddle bag.

"We will watch over your horses," says another of the druids.

"Thank you," Lancelot says.

Lancelot and Arthur step toward the druids and the entrance of the passage, but the druids do not move aside.

"You cannot go into this place as yourselves," says the man who addressed Arthur by his full name.

"What do you mean?" Arthur challenges.

"You must go in disguise. It is as much for your safety as it is for the safety of the people you will find on the other side. We do not wish to alarm those who would see you and all you represent as a threat. We do not wish for you to become a target in any way. Both of you will have to wear our clothes and hide your faces. You cannot reveal yourselves to anyone until it is night."

Arthur groans. "What exactly are we walking into, here?"

"We are in the middle of a festival," says one of the women.

"Merrymaking and entertainment?" Lancelot asks excitedly. In a gesture Arthur would expect from Gwaine, Lancelot nudges Arthur with his elbow. "That sounds like just the sort of break I want to take after a full day of walking."

"You can blame Merlin for that," Arthur grouches. "If he hadn't lied to me about collecting vital herbs and then gone off in the opposite direction to attend a festival, we would have been back from our hunt by this time yesterday."

"Instead, I think I'll praise Merlin for inadvertently leading us to a secret festival," Lancelot counters.

A wrinkle forms between Arthur's eyebrows. "I think we've finally found your weakness, Lancelot." He turns back to the druids. "Very well. I accept your terms."

_/\/\\_

Merlin circles around the outside of the audience to get near the stage.

The fire act he is scheduled to follow is in full swing, and the danger of it in this heavily wooded environment has him on edge.

At least the excitement of danger has banished his performance nerves.

The twins on stage spend most of the act juggling torches over each other's heads and lighting their own tongues on fire.

Merlin waits to the side of the performance space with his lute in his left hand and his right hand free to bring a rain storm if needed.

The crowd becomes most rapt when the twins work together to separate the flames from their fuel sources, turn the fire into animal shapes, and make those fire animals run, kick, and cavort overhead.

The assembled children are especially thrilled by this.

When it's over, the audience claps and cheers.

The twins bow and wave. Then, they walk off toward the communal eating area tailed by a group of their adoring fans.

Maidel takes their place on the stage.

"The magic of the elements is a wondrous spectacle, don't you agree?" she asks the crowd.

They clap and whistle, and someone shouts, "Hear, hear!"

"Perhaps the most elusive magic of all is the magic of music. Up now is one such offering!" Maidel gestures to Merlin to take the stage.

Merlin steps in front of the audience.

A teenage boy carrying a tall tree stump runs up behind him, then runs off empty-handed.

Merlin sits and positions himself.

"Good afternoon everyone," he says as he tunes a string. "I hope you've all been enjoying yourselves so far."

A few people clap their agreement.

Merlin smiles at them.

He places his fingers on the strings.

"This is a song about new beginnings," he says.

His fingers begin to dance and shuffle across the instrument.

He sings.

" _I'll tell you a tale of the melting of snow,  
A tale of the rivers that swell and flow,  
The time when the world picks its head up anew,  
The time when I first saw you._

_Oh, I was a young lass with hard hands to show  
From a winter of hard work and shoveling snow  
On a farm in the mountains with quite a fair view  
When you came wandering through._

_I stood in the pasture with pitchfork in hand,  
You walked up the field with a basket of plants,  
I swept my hair back, but was covered in dung  
I made a slip of the tongue:_

_You said, 'how do you do? I have flowers to sell,'  
I said, 'I love you,' because I had just fell –  
A woman like you I had never seen:  
Where you stepped, the ground had turned green._"

_/\/\\_

The audience of druids surrounding Arthur and Lancelot laughs over Merlin's comic song about the unlikely romance between a magical traveling saleswoman and a dirty farm girl.

For Arthur, the experience is a little different.

When Arthur sees Merlin sitting up there playing a lute with such effortless skill, something breaks loose inside him.

In Camelot, Arthur keeps Merlin close all the time. They share long looks. Merlin manages to lightly touch Arthur at every – appropriate – opportunity he gets. Arthur's closest knights and advisors know that Merlin means a great deal to him, even if Arthur has never admitted it out loud.

It is too painful to admit his feelings knowing that, as a king and a servant, they can never be more than they are.

But this side of Merlin is new to him, though there is something to the playing that sounds familiar and echoes in his mind like a memory of a dream.

Looking at this casual display of the creation of such beauty makes Arthur unwilling to quiet his feelings any longer.

What other mysteries about Merlin might he uncover if he were to peel away the layers?

However, for now, as an outsider in this gathering, and under the terms of his agreement with the guard, he will have to stand by and watch.


	24. Chapter 24

Just before sunset, a horn sounds throughout the encampment. At once, the entire population of the festival puts down what they were doing and begins the short walk to the field.

Cooks bank their fires. Weavers leave their looms.

Friends link arms. Mothers pick up their small children.

A group of young men jump on each other's shoulders and race each other through the crowd.

Merlin follows the crowd as it funnels onto a thin path between the trees.

He comes upon one of the young men who was horsing around with his friends lying on the ground clutching his stomach. Merlin stops to look the young man over. It turns out he was run gut-first into a tree branch and knocked from his friend's shoulders, but he landed well and was only very winded.

Merlin sits with him on the side of the trail while he gets his breath back. The festival goers pass by in an unending parade. Their steps make a dust cloud of the dry trail dirt that reaches up to Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin's charge recovers his breath, and they are soon up, in the crowd, and on their way again.

In just a few minutes, the tree cover ends abruptly.

Merlin's breath catches when he sees the setting sun angling through the high branches. It lights up the forest haze in orange and pale pink, and it makes the leaves on all the trees look like they're glowing. The clouds of gnats hovering nearby glitter and hum gently.

Merlin spins around, and what when he was facing west was shadow and fuzzy edges turns at the eastern edge of the field to brightly lit trunks and individual leaves in sharp relief.

He falls in with the people as they form one large circle around the field, then stares some more at the changing light of the setting sun.

His attention is pulled to the center of the field when a woman who looks to be a tribal elder begins speaking.

"Welcome one and all to this festival of Alden!"

Merlin observes that she has a masterly ability to project her voice across the large space.

"As you all know, we lost our steadfast and beloved Batoc two months ago. Thus, we have had to choose a new protector. This is a lifetime position decided on by the council of tribal elders. This person's duties are not to govern; rather, their concern will be the promotion of druidic welfare wherever our people reside, and the protection of our people, whether through means magical or diplomatic, against outside threats.

"The council has chosen the next person to fill this role. This person stands among us tonight. We know well their recommending qualities for this job, as their deeds have been familiar to all of us for years. It is only recently, however, that the Seers who advise the council have noticed a pattern, a trend in this person's exploits and endeavors, that shows their fitness for this role. It will be a unique fit, but the council believes now to be the time for such a change.

"That is why we honor with our trust and faith one who has already been proven a protector, who has become a hero to so many, who has stood as a symbol of hope to us all for so long. We honor this person, put our faith in them, and promote their standing with the title of Druid Prince.

"This person is none other than Emrys."

Merlin's body flushes with cold. His ears are ringing again.

"Emrys, please come forward to formally accept your duties."

Merlin's blood rushes like wild horses in his veins. His hands tingle at his sides.

His earlier performance nerves are nothing compared to this.

His head twitches side to side in an involuntary movement. Without choosing to do it, he shifts his weight backward so he is a small step out of line with the circle.


	25. Chapter 25

Lancelot stands in the enormous circle of druids as the announcement of the new Druid Prince is made.

To one side of Lancelot stands Arthur, and to the other a small girl who can be no more than six years old.

Lancelot sees Arthur, who has gotten caught up in the ceremony of the announcement, look around the circle curiously to see who will step forward.

Many of the druids do the same, though there are plenty who stare in the same direction as each other as though they already know what to expect.

Lancelot follows their steady gaze back to the part of the circle where he knows Merlin stands.

From way over here, Lancelot spots Merlin silently but obviously freaking out. It's then that he realizes who Emrys must be.

The girl tugs on the end of Lancelot's sleeve.

He looks down at her.

She has one thumb in her mouth which she removes to point up at a space above their heads about a horse-cart's length in front of them.

"Bug!" she says.

Lancelot recalculates her age down to no more than four years old. He crouches down next to her to follow the line of her finger.

There is indeed a cloud of gnats where she points, but that is not what really catches his eye.

The field they're in is still lit with the pale haze of approaching sunset, but the trees around the field have gone dark. It takes a moment for him to understand what his eyes are telling him: the sun has gone down.

The druid guards told him and Arthur that they could not reveal themselves until night.

Lancelot decides to get involved; now is the time.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he says to the little girl.

He steps into the circle and runs past the line of people.

From behind him, he hears Arthur shout a question at him, but he doesn't turn back.

Merlin needs a friend right now, and Arthur will figure it out soon enough.

Lancelot doesn't stop when he gets to Merlin: he barrels straight into him and grips him tight in a hug.

"Remember what I've said, Merlin. I'm sure a man of your talents can figure something out."

"Lancelot?" Merlin tries to push him away to verify he is who he sounds like, but Lancelot won't let him go. "How are you here? What are you doing here?"

"It's okay, Merlin," he says, and grips him tighter. Through the layers of his druid disguise, he can feel Merlin's heart racing.

Merlin hesitates, then accepts the hug.

"What were they thinking?" Merlin says into Lancelot's shoulder.

"That you are the obvious choice. Anyone who knows you knows that," Lancelot replies.

"They couldn't have at least warned me?"

Lancelot takes a moment to be surprised. "That does seem a bit of an oversight," he agrees.

"At least Arthur isn't here to see this. Oh great, another secret to keep from Arthur."

Lancelot coughs.

"While trying to fulfill the duties of the job. Wait. Am I actually thinking of accepting this? No, that would be crazy!"

"Merlin, take a breath," Lancelot urges.

Merlin holds on tighter, but he breathes.

"That's it," Lancelot encourages. "Breathe. And tell me: why do you not want this honor?"

Merlin is silent while he takes a few more deep breaths.

On an exhale, he speaks.

"You're right. I'll do these things anyway. I hope for a world in which I and others like me do not need to hide or fear. I want to see that world come about. I hope Arthur will be the one to make it happen. It's not that I don't want this job. It's that it means being exposed, and I don't want to have to leave Arthur just because I am what I am."

Lancelot releases him from the hug to hold him by the shoulders. He looks Merlin in the eyes and says, "Do you remember when I first left Camelot? I left because I needed to prove to myself that I was worthy of the title of Knight of Camelot."

"You've proven that time and again, Lancelot," Merlin says.

"I am more comfortable with my place there now, largely thanks to your support, old friend." He squeezes Merlin's shoulders, and Merlin grips one of his wrists in a show of camaraderie. "Let me tell you this: in all the time I have known you, you have never needed to prove to yourself that you are a noble, brave, and honorable man. What you need is for society to build a space for you as you are. You need the full support and acceptance of those who love you, even though most of them do not yet know all of the wonderful things you have done."

Merlin sniffles and swallows hard.

Lancelot says, "Take this honor. Protect these people, with their blessing. Accept that this is who you are, and let this title and its duties change your life for the better."


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur watches Lancelot rush away from him to take up Merlin in a tight hug.

He watches as they speak to each other.

He watches Lancelot drop his grip on Merlin's shoulders and step aside.

He watches Merlin leave the line of the circle to walk straight-backed to the center of the field.

Merlin doesn't speak, but he doesn't have to. He kneels in the grass, and the woman waiting there for him places a circlet of branches onto his head.

The woman addresses the circle at large: "Our chosen prince has accepted his title and duties! In the tradition of the festival of Alden, we shall now have a dance! Who here is fit to start the dance with our new Prince Emrys?"

Merlin manages to look both appalled and sheepish.

Arthur sees his opening. In his druid disguise, he walks boldly to the center of the field.

He first loosens the fastenings of his robe, then pulls the whole disguise off, hood and all, in one fluid movement.

Merlin covers his mouth with his hand to hide his gasp.

"I will help Prince Emrys start the dance," Arthur says.

He bows to Merlin in the fashion he has been accustomed to, with his right hand held out for Merlin to take.

Merlin hesitates.

Arthur holds firm.

Merlin slowly takes Arthur's hand.

Arthur smiles at him and straightens up.

"You know you're going to have to do all the work here, don't you?" Merlin whispers conspiratorially.

"Oh, I am aware," Arthur whispers back.

Music starts up from somewhere they can't see.

Arthur steps in a graceful pattern, and Merlin attempts to follow his lead.

Arthur pulls Merlin closer so he can telegraph the steps with his body.

Arthur looks at the circlet on Merlin's head. "A willow branch," he observes aloud.

Merlin huffs a laugh. "Fitting," he says. "I spent half the day helping out in the medical supplies shop."

"I didn't see that, but I liked your performance this afternoon. I didn't know you play the lute."

"I don't know how they knew about that. I mean, the beggar in the market told me they'd Seen it, but what would be the point of divining a little bit of lute playing? That's how they asked me to come here. 'Play a few songs for the children, Emrys!' They could've—"

Merlin stops speaking abruptly.

"Arthur..." he says.

"You were perhaps about to explain how you're planning to fulfill the terms of your new title that require the use of magic? 'And the protection of our people, whether through means _magical_ or diplomatic, against outside threats,'" Arthur quotes.

Merlin grimaces.

"I won't make you tell me how Lancelot knows what I don't. He can explain that one himself."

"The griffin," Merlin says.

"Ah." Arthur presses his lips together in thought. "So he's known for as long as we've known him."

"Almost," says Merlin, "but it was an accident."

"Like this?"

"How _did_ you know I was here?"

"Nearly shot you in the woods. Thought you were game." Arthur clears his throat. "We followed you after that."

"You stalked me like I was a deer?" Merlin giggles. "For how long?"

"Since yesterday morning."

Merlin's eyebrows jump up his forehead.

"You were very suspicious! Traipsing through a part of the forest you had no business in, not a care in the world."

"So you followed me," Merlin states.

Arthur blushes lightly and looks to the side.

At the look of surprise on Arthur's face, Merlin looks around them as well.

They didn't notice, but the dance is in full swing. The druids are dancing in circles and lines and pairs all over the field.

"I think my duties here are done for now. Do you maybe want to... talk somewhere else?" Merlin asks.

"Yeah," Arthur rasps.

Merlin smiles crookedly at him.


	27. Chapter 27

They make for the trail that leads back to the encampment.

Lancelot intercepts them when they're only halfway there.

"I trust you will be alright without me, Sire?" Lancelot says.

Arthur laughs. "Stay and make that merry you were so hoping for, Lancelot!"

Lancelot looks at Merlin.

"He's not likely to murder me here, I think. Too much of a risk to himself. The strategic advantage is missing," Merlin says.

"It would get you to shut up for a while," Arthur mutters.

"We'll meet up later, then. My Lord," Lancelot bows to Arthur, "and Prince Emrys," and he bows to Merlin as well, but it's softened from being very formal with a wink and a smile. Then, he dances his way back into the crowd.

"Has he gotten into some drink since the dance began?" Arthur wonders aloud.

Merlin cackles and shoves Arthur with his shoulder.

Arthur tries to shove him back, but Merlin runs off.

They're nearly to the trail when they're waylaid again, this time by a burly druid.

"You know Emrys, we did have bonfires planned," he says.

"Oh, am I meant to stay longer?" Merlin asks.

"No, but you can put out the light."

"...What?"

The druid nods to the field behind them.

Merlin turns to look. He looks at the people dancing in their groups. He looks at the bugs above them hovering and circling in the haze of the sunset. He turns back to the druid looking nonplussed.

"It's night," the druid says.

Merlin jumps back around. He looks at the edges of the field where the trees are all in darkness. He looks up to the sky where the stars are visible.

"Oh!" he blurts. "I didn't realize. Let me just... figure out what I did..."

Arthur watches the furrow of concentration between Merlin's brows as he puzzles it out.

"Yes!" Merlin cheers.

Arthur stares dumbfounded at the magic swirling in Merlin's normally blue eyes.

The field goes dark.

"Thank you, Emrys. _Forbearnan!_ "

A bonfire bursts into flame off to their right. The burly druid walks toward it as other bonfires light up across the span of the field.

The dancers cheer and carry on with renewed energy.

Merlin turns toward the trail, but Arthur catches him by the arm.

"You didn't realize you'd captured and held the fading light of day?" Arthur asks.

"Um," Merlin says.

"I see I only need to ask you about magic to stop your mouth," Arthur teases.

Merlin blushes scarlet.

Arthur keeps his grip on Merlin's arm as he drags him onto the trail at last.


	28. Chapter 28

As they walk along, Arthur asks, "Why do they call you Emrys?"

"I don't know," Merlin answers. "It's their name for me. I haven't yet found out what it means."

"And the magic? How do you explain that?" Arthur asks.

"I was born with it. I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin says in a rush. "I didn't want to keep it from you. I wanted you to know, but I had to protect you. To do that, I had to protect myself."

"'You don't know how many times I've saved your life.' You meant from magical threats, didn't you?"

"Mostly, yes. You're a very attractive target." Merlin smirks. "I don't know what they all see in you. If I recall aright, the next thing you did after I said that was to threaten me with the job of court jester."

"Instead, I'll need to bring back the role of court sorcerer."

Merlin scoffs. "Isn't one high-profile title enough?"

"You'll like the official uniform for this job much better than the servants' uniform with the feathered hat. I'll just have to take the loss." Arthur heaves a mournful sigh.

"Arthur, be serious. I can't run around Camelot looking like some fairytale wizard!"

Arthur grabs the front of Merlin's jacket, manhandles him to the side of the trail, and shoves his back against a tree.

"Is this serious enough for you?" Arthur challenges.

Then, Arthur kisses him.

Merlin immediately runs his hands up Arthur's chest to hold onto his neck.

When Arthur briefly pulls away, Merlin gasps out, "Be serious some more!"

Arthur does as he's asked.

Arthur kisses like he has so many options but he can't decide which ones to do now and which can be saved for later.

It makes Merlin weak in the knees.

Once Arthur has satisfied his initial hunger, he pulls back to catch his breath. His leg is wedged between Merlin's legs.

"How'd that get there?" Arthur says to himself.

"Who cares? Just don't move it!" Merlin demands.

Following orders once must be Arthur's limit, because he pulls his leg away.

Merlin whimpers.

"Come on. Not here," Arthur says. He drags Merlin back onto the trail, and they make it to the encampment shortly.

"Over here," Merlin says as he takes over the task of dragging. He pulls Arthur after him to his tent where they recommence kissing.

"Mmm. Mm. Wait. Stop," Arthur says.

"What is it now?" Merlin asks.

Arthur looks to where the lute sits in the far corner. "Will you play for me?"


	29. Chapter 29

_"Will you play for me?"_

"Are you serious right now?" Merlin asks incredulously.

"Just briefly. Please?"

Merlin looks shocked. "You said 'please.' And we've been kissing. In the woods at a druid festival. And all the magic. I think my head's going to burst." Merlin's breathing is rapid and shallow. "Actually, it's not you, but I think I might be having a problem breathing calmly."

Arthur springs into action. He takes Merlin's hand and holds it flat against his own chest.

"Breathe with me," Arthur says.

For the third time that day, Merlin calms his body's reactions. This time, Arthur's rhythm guides him back to tranquillity.

When Merlin is breathing normally again, Arthur lifts the hand on his chest up to his face and kisses Merlin's fingertips.

"You play so beautifully," Arthur says against Merlin's fingers.

Merlin gives in. "Oh alright. But just know I'd rather be kissing." He narrows his eyes at Arthur for good measure.

He pulls off his shoes and steps on the bedding to get to the lute. There are no stools or stumps in the tent, so he sits on the bed and gestures for Arthur to do the same.

Arthur removes his shoes and sits.

Merlin plays.

He doesn't sing this time. He lets the beauty of the lute's sound be the focus.

Arthur, ever demanding, interrupts after a couple of minutes. "Stop, Merlin."

"What is it this time?" Merlin says as his fingers lay still on the strings.

"I can't stand not having you. Put the lute down."

Merlin complies at the speed of lightning, then raises his hand to take off his willow crown as well.

"No, leave it on," Arthur says.

Merlin's hand drops to his side.

Arthur gets onto his hands and knees and crawls over to Merlin. His mouth finds Merlin's. He puts his hands beside Merlin's hips to give himself more of a weight advantage.

As they kiss, Arthur gradually bears Merlin down onto his back.

Arthur lifts one hand to the back of his own neck and pulls his shirt off. He uses the momentary interruption of their kissing to relocate his mouth all the way down to Merlin's navel.

Merlin whines and arches his back.

Arthur takes the opportunity to loosen Merlin's trousers and pull them down to his thighs.

"Arthur— Ah!" Merlin cries as Arthur pops the tip of Merlin's cock into his mouth.

"Hmmmmm?" Arthur hums.

Merlin's eyes roll back.

Arthur goes to work on Merlin with his mouth, but he doesn't let Merlin finish that way.

He pulls off when he's sure that his own straining against his still-tied trousers matches Merlin's desperation.

Merlin whimpers once again.

Arthur pushes his own trousers down and stretches himself out on top of Merlin. The sensation of so much skin touching is exhilarating.

Merlin reaches for Arthur's neck again, but this time with his mouth.

Arthur gets distracted by Merlin's tongue on his pulse point.

He rallies and aligns both of their cocks in the circle of his broad fingers.

They thrust together.

Arthur catches Merlin's mouth with his own. This time, their kiss is wide open, and their tongues get involved.

Arthur can feel himself on the edge.

Merlin tips over it first, and Arthur follows him.


	30. Chapter 30

When they're both spent, Arthur lays down on top of Merlin. He hears Merlin muttering something under his breath, so he lifts his head off of Merlin's shoulder to see Merlin's face.

Merlin's eyes are closed, and there are large red flowers growing out of the willow branch crown still on Merlin's head.

"Merlin, you know willow trees don't have giant red flowers," Arthur points out.

"What?" Merlin says.

When Merlin opens his eyes, Arthur sees the swirl of magic fade in them as they uncross.

"You were muttering, and your circlet grew out-of-place flowers," Arthur explains.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Merlin asks without preamble.

"I didn't want to start something I couldn't continue," Arthur answers.

"Then why is it happening now?"

Arthur takes a breath. "You have a royal title now, and a people who will depend on you in specific ways because of it. You're a peer, and that makes you eligible."

"Hm." Merlin smiles sweetly and plays with Arthur's hair.

Arthur whispers, "I know you said one title is enough, but how does royal consort sound?"

Merlin plucks the circlet from his head and examines the flowers.

"I don't think that's optional," he says. "I think these Camelot red flowers are a symbol. I think we are already bound together."

Arthur shifts his weight to his elbows, takes the circlet out of Merlin's hands, and replaces it on Merlin's head.

He looks Merlin in the eyes. "Is that what you were muttering about? Sealing our bond?" he asks.

"The magic of the crowning ceremony blended with our many firsts tonight, including when you offered me your hand to dance. It may have used me to seal the bond. It wasn't consciously done."

"Good thing I already love you, then," Arthur says.

Merlin lets out a puff of breath but otherwise says nothing.

Arthur pokes him in the side.

"Ow!" Merlin's voice comes out wobbly. "Yeah, good thing."

"Merlin!" Arthur scolds.

"Is it always going to be like this with you?" Merlin asks.

Arthur bites Merlin's ear.

"Ah! Okay! It's a good thing I already learned how to put up with you on a daily basis," Merlin says.

" _Mer_ lin!"

"Stop shouting, Arthur, you'll wake the neighbors. It's not like these gauzy tent walls dampen sound in any way."

"I'm sure you can do something about that, since your abilities include unconsciously capturing daylight. Although, if there is anyone out there, they've already had a listen to what we've gotten up to."

"It's a good thing I've loved you all along, even when I didn't know it yet," Merlin blurts.

Arthur kisses Merlin's cheek in an act of polite chivalry, even though their half-bare bodies belie any attempt at restraint or propriety.

Merlin turns them onto their sides.

Arthur lays his arm out flat, and Merlin uses it as a pillow.

Merlin rests his hand on Arthur's cheek. He says, "Until tonight, I have been your servant. It is my destiny to protect you. As I am a symbol of hope for these people, you are the symbol of hope I look to when there is no clear way forward."

Arthur leans in to kiss him slowly.

When they at last part, Merlin says, "That being said, as a prince, I will demand to be received at court in clothes that I pick out for myself."

"We'll see about that," Arthur says. "Your sense of appropriate attire is rather lacking. But I will enjoy watching the royal tailor fit you in any fabric."

Arthur heatedly nuzzles Merlin's neck.

Merlin stops him. "Hold on a minute. We have more to discuss."

Arthur pouts.

"Come on, Arthur, this is serious. There's a lot to work out."

"But do we have to do it in bed?" Arthur whines.

"When I need to speak to you regarding the welfare of the entirety of Camelot's population of druids, I hope to do so in private as much as possible," Merlin says. "As we've always done," he adds when Arthur starts nosing his neck again.

Arthur leans back to face Merlin properly.

"Alright, Merlin. As the druid prince charged with ensuring and promoting the welfare of the druids, you are also an emissary and diplomat. At first, you will be treated as a visiting dignitary by the staff, knights, and courtiers, though I'm sure the lines will blur soon enough due to your friendships and current familiarity with most of them. We'll need to be married in Camelot as well—"

Merlin takes Arthur's hand.

"—in order for our union to be recognized in the eyes of the rest of our people, at which point your treatment will change from officially-titled emissary to officially-titled Prince Consort of Camelot. I will seek your counsel and approval on all matters pertaining to the druids. I expect I'll be seeking your counsel on all magical matters, as well, but let's table that discussion until the morning. Suffice it to say you may yet become court sorcerer in both an advisory and an active role, even if you will not take the title; if I'm going to change the laws regarding magic, I am going to need some guidance."

Merlin topples Arthur onto his back and kisses him soundly.

"What was that for?" Arthur asks dazedly.

Merlin shifts down to Arthur's chest and kisses over his heart.

"Thank you," Merlin whispers.


	31. Chapter 31

Arthur picks up the willow crown so he can run his fingers through Merlin's hair.

Merlin settles his cheek onto Arthur's chest.

"You know," Merlin says into Arthur's forearm. "Not that I'm not interested in helping you work out Camelot's more accepting future, but you already have an advisor who understands the laws and the people as well as the wonders and dangers of magic. A learned man whose decades of study and experience you already rely on in other ways...."

"Good point," Arthur agrees. "Perhaps I will form a special council. There are still those who were around before the Purge who can provide insight into what worked and what did not."

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, both lost in thoughts of the changes to come.

Arthur breaks the silence first. "If I think about it, by appointing a court sorcerer, I would have expected to get a magical subject who could be an advisor, but more than that I would have expected to get a weapon."

"The use of magic as a weapon is what you know, Arthur. But, as with any sword or law, magic is simply a tool, and its purpose is all in how a person uses it," Merlin says. "That is why you already understand that laws governing its use will need to be created."

"I wish I'd seen some magic used for good before today," Arthur laments.

"You have," Merlin states simply.

"I have?"

Arthur shakes Merlin a little bit. Maybe more truths will fall out.

"When the water was poisoned by the Afanc, Gwen's father made a miraculous recovery. I didn't understand what the consequences would be at the time, but at least Gaius can be relied on to seek the underlying cause of a problem," Merlin says with a self-deprecating head shake. "Of course, then you and I worked together to destroy that creature."

"What?"

"Oh, the magic of the elements. We needed fire _and_ wind, because it was a creature of water and earth. You handled the fire, and I encouraged the wind," Merlin summarizes.

"But first you healed Gwen's father," Arthur clarifies.

"Yes. Well. I didn't like to see her suffering."

"Neither did I," Arthur says. "She's a good person. And you gave her more time with her father."

Merlin doesn't reply.

"Is there anything else?" Arthur asks.

"Sure." Merlin thinks for a moment. "Those skeletons in Camelot. It wasn't Morgana who entered the vault to destroy their power source. And that required some magic, as well as a sword stroke," Merlin admits.

Arthur sighs. "In light of what we know now, I can't say I'm surprised."

"She _was_ a good person once," Merlin says. "Scared people can make bad decisions for good reasons. Her fear opened the door that let Morgause in, and after that she was corrupted by the power that the use of magic gave her. We'll have to create a culture of trust and acceptance if we're to fight the human condition that leads people to destructive ambition."

Arthur blinks in surprise. "I think you just proved yourself worthy of both peacetime advisor _and_ magical war general."

"General? I would have thought that act qualified me for only as much as a knighthood."

"Don't be daft. You're rubbish with weaponry."

Merlin laughs. Then he turns introspective.

"I help you, Arthur. You make the strategic choices for Camelot."

"For Camelot, yes, but you have your own people to promote now." Arthur thinks for a moment. "Come to think of it, you will need to do some traveling to foreign courts for diplomatic meetings, going forward. Much as we should try to coordinate royal visits, I won't always be an appropriate companion. We'll have to work out what kind of retinue you'll need."

"Travel. Um. Another thing.... You should know...." Merlin trails off.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

Merlin takes a fortifying breath. "Arthur, I'm the flying vigilante," he says.

Arthur stops petting Merlin's hair.

He replaces Merlin's crown.

He covers his face with hands.

" _Oh, Arthur, surely flying is impossible!_ " Arthur mock-quotes.

Merlin feels the body beneath him tighten and jiggle.

Arthur laughs and laughs.


End file.
